scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons
Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons is a 4-disc DVD set containing the entire first and second seasons of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, most of which were released on DVD for the first time. It was released March 16, 2004 by Warner Home Video in time for the theatrical release of Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed. Product description THE CANINE CRIMEBUSTER'S FIRST TWO SEASONS! Could a cowardly Great Dane with a penchant for blundering through scary situations become a candidate for generating-spanning stardom? It's no mystery: Scooby-Doo's popularity endures - from Saturday morning TV origins to hit live-action movies. The whodunit format was a daring new frontier for an animated series, but the members of the Mystery Inc. team - hipsterish Shaggy, brainy tomboy Velma, bold and beautiful Daphne and heroic and handsome Fred - have grown to become authentic popular-culture icons. To solve their newest mystery - finding the most awesome Scooby-Doo DVD ever, with 25 vintage episodes and snacking' good extras on 4 discs - you need only follow this simple clue: YOU'RE HOLDING IT! Episodes Disc 1 # What a Night for a Knight (101) # Hassle in the Castle (103) # A Clue for Scooby Doo (102) # Mine Your Own Business (104) # Decoy for a Dognapper (105) # What the Hex Going On? (106) # Never Ape an Ape Man (107) Disc 2 # Foul Play in Funland (108) # The Backstage Rage (109) # Bedlam in the Big Top (110) # A Gaggle of Galloping Ghosts (111) # Scooby-Doo and a Mummy, Too (112) # Which Witch is Which? (113) # Go Away Ghost Ship (115) Disc 3 # Spooky Space Kook (114) # A Night of Fright is No Delight (116) # That's Snow Ghost (117) # Nowhere to Hyde (201) # Mystery Mask Mix-Up (202) # Jeepers, It's the Creeper (204) # Scooby's Night with a Frozen Fright (203) Disc 4 # Haunted House Hang-Up (205) # A Tiki Scare is No Fair (206) # Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Werewolf? (207) # Don't Fool With a Phantom (208) Special features * Scooby-Doo's Ultimate Fans (disc 2) * Get the Picture: How to Draw Scooby-Doo and the Gang (disc 2) * Funky Fashion (disc 3) * America Loves Scooby-Doo Music Video (disc 3) * Scooby-Doo Street Smarts (disc 4) * Take the Scooby-Doo Challenge (disc 4; original from the ''Scooby-Doo's Original Mysteries'' DVD) Episode order WHV has misplaced the order of several episodes. A Clue for Scooby Doo with Hassle in the Castle, Spooky Space Kook with Go Away Ghost Ship, and Scooby's Night with a Frozen Fright with Jeepers, It's the Creeper. On the upside, due to lack of any continuity the episode misplacement is excusable. The first two are in that order because they're in production order instead of air date order.http://web.archive.org/web/19990427022739/cartoonnetwork.com/doc/scooby/sdsb.html Notes/trivia * One question on the quiz relates to Daphne Blake's father funding Mystery Inc. and buying them the Mystery Machine, which is based on what was claimed on Scooby-Doo: Behind the Scenes, a special with eight segments which was featured on WHV's VHS release of Scooby-Doo's Original Mysteries. (It also aired on Cartoon Network under the name, Those Meddling Kids.) That special was made independently (even if it did use the then current cast of voices) and none of what was claimed has made it into canon. If the gang were supported then they wouldn't need to look for a job like Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, and even Scooby-Doo did in the The Scooby-Doo Show episode, High Rise Hair Raiser. Although it seems to ignore, but not out right contradict the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode, It's Mean, It's Green, It's the Mystery Machine (although the special was made before the episode in question, which itself already available to buy before the WAY set), that depicted the Mystery Machine to have originally belonged to Flash Flannigan who used it as a tour bus for the Mystery Kids, for which he was the keyboardist. It's possible, but not definite that Mr. Blake bought the van from Susan Dinwiddie, the mother/manager of the Mystery Kids. Gallery Scooby-Doo Where Are You! Seasons 1 and 2 DVD Back Cover.jpg|Back cover. References }} Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! DVDs Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 1 Category:Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! season 2